


An Empaths Love

by KryHeart_Ardy



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, It strated out sweet, then it turned HOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: It started out as something sweet and lighthearted but then it got hot. Blame my overactive imagination. Just a very short drabble that I wanted to share. Love love love~He asked me if I was afraid, I told him no. He knew I was lying but he loves me anyway.Written by Kry Heart





	An Empaths Love

I never thought I could be lonely here. Not a human soul lived for over a mile in any direction, possibly more but that had always been okay with me. This was the place or one of the many places I go to when the voices get too much for me to deal with. When their toned words rip and tear away at my heart mind and soul like sharp nails fighting within me.

I didn't hate my gift and I didn't resent it but I was afraid of it. Isn't that why now when I could be snuggled up in the warmth of my bed with his arms around me I was instead trying to escape from it all. He would be hurt in the morning when he discovered I left again if even for a bit of respite. Knowing I would have to go back I turned and took a few more steps away from his kindness and frowned. Why did I even bother to run. What was waiting for me wasn't something I could change nor do I think deep down, I ever wanted to.

There is no moon tonight, instead the stars twinkle above me in an endless sea of light. I reach up, stretching my arms high as though the impossible feat of touching those silvery lights were within my grasp. Instead my hand only met the gentle summer breeze that lifted the heavy fall of curls from my shoulders. It whistled around like a soft song coaching the leaves that fell from the surrounding trees, helping smooth my raging thoughts.

The clearing I stood in rarely saw visitors, the occasional hiker perhaps or a group of children looking for adventure. Otherwise it's serenity went unseen and untouched. Few flowers bloomed here, some heather, daisies and if you looked really close you'd find a patch of beautiful red poppies that sprouted behind some rocks. Long grass and weeds grew in abundance as did the spread of trees, so many variation in size and colour and all favored the healthy glow of summer. I think that is why I love it here, because despite its lack of maintenance this small patch of unseen earth can still take my breath away.

My bare feet sunk slightly into the soft dirt and grass, the shoes I had worn on the walk here hung tied together and limply by the laces in my hand. An owl hooted somewhere in the distance before silence descended again. The lack of voices and emotions tearing through me was wonderful and yet the peace was deafeningly silent. What was worse, having the voices of thousands echoing between yours ears, their emotions both the happy ones and the despairing ones hurt your heart. Everyday, all the time, or this peaceful silence and its absolute sense of loneliness?

The answer never got any easier and it never stopped the conflict inside me. Wasn't that why I felt the need to escape sometimes? To be where the voices couldn't reach, to not have to feel their pain and cry about it, to not have to feel their happiness and envy it?

Suddenly I ached to see him, I wanted so badly to feel his large arms wrap themselves around me and hold me to his wide strong chest. Instead I spun in the clearing. First with my arms up high, spinning and spinning, reaching for the sky as I searched the spinning stars. Then my eyes drifted shut against the dizzy sensation welling up and my arms lowered to my shoulders, still stretched out as wide as I could, reaching, always searching.

 

Ozpin watched her in the clearing, had known the moment she left their bed where she was going and why. At one time the unusual behaviour would have hurt him. He hadn’t known how to help her, not when she kept it bottled away until she was about ready to explode. Now after being together for few years he understood that she never wanted to hurt him, or anyone else. She felt the pain of hundreds maybe even thousands and she was loathed to cause that same ache to another.

No he had come to learn how to calm his emotions, how to push them down so they wouldn't harm her. But more then that he had learned how to accept that there would be times when it got too much and she needed the sense of peace and the quiet, especially the quiet. An Empath, a true Empath has the one in a million chance to feel the world’s emotions. All that it means to be human, the good and also the bad. Feeling those emotions, hearing the people’s true voices was a gift that required a strong mind, one capable of not only accepting all but also loving all. It was not something he envied . . . Well there was one reason, one thing he wished he could do that she can and that is to know her most honest feelings about him. He never questioned his own feelings, there was more to love then only one side of her but sometimes he wished he could borrow her gift, to see and know that she loves him as much as he loves her.

Ozpin shook his head, he didn't need her gift to know her feelings. Everything he needed could be seen clear on her face, in her voice and in her touch. To prove that he took a step into the clearing and watched as you slowly became aware of his presence.

 

First my heart pounded, just a single beat but it was unlike the rest, it ached and called. Still spinning I opened my eyes, the clearing circled in front of me but I caught a glimpse of something silver in one of the frames between my eyes blinking. Again as my feet kept moving I saw it again. I was so dizzy, my mouth felt dry and the rush of blood coursing through my head wanted to knock me down to the ground. My feet began the slow and almost painful process of calming down from their wicked dance. The more leisurely I spun the more the world tilted around me until finally I came to a halt. My legs wanted to crumble under me and I felt the rushing blood paint my face a deep scarlet.

Finally my legs couldn't bare anymore and I slipped to the side and onto the ground. The grass and soft ground cushioned my graceless fall but as I rolled onto my back I noticed the stars still spinning in the sky. It made me feel a little sick to watch so I breathed in deeply and half closed my eyes. The grass was so lovely and cool on my heated cheeks that I nuzzled into the ticklish blades for a moment.

Even if Oz thought he could hide from me I could still hear him, the emotions, the feelings as he walked closer. As I lay there on my back watching the sky spin I found his face took up residence where the stars had been. Oz knelt at my head and looked down at me, his silver hair so soft like silk brushed over my cheeks. My hands reached up blindly for him, cupping around his head, bringing his face closer so I could gaze into his copper eyes. While the world righted itself around me Oz’s eyes never left mine, so sweet as he was I couldn’t help smiling at him. “Hey there.”

“It's a cool night love, your catch cold staying out here.” He said, the words were quiet and soft spoken despite the silent clearing.

My smile widened as a blush formed, he was so beautiful to me, all that silver hair that gleamed in night sky. My feelings for him rose and as he drew closer I whispered. “Please, warm me up then.”

Oz broke the remaining distance between us, his lips capturing mine. I never tire of feeling him on me, the weight is comforting, like being shielded and protected but the taste hmmm. He always tasted like hot chocolate and coffee, a perfect blend that I want to eat up every single day. When his tongue stroked over the seam of my lip as if requesting entry I allow him in. Our tongues dance and lick, breath melding together. I curl my hands over the back of his neck fingertips resting at the base of his skull. If the moan that he breaths into me is any indication, he likes the way I gently scratch at the shorter hairs by his neck with my nails.

When his hands begin to rub up and down my sides I hummed, when they moved over my chest, just barely trailing across my nipple I whimpered and pressed up into his hand. A low chuckle echoed in my ear as his hand returned cupping my moulds, his thumb stroking over the nipple again and again until it peaked hard under him. I felt the flush warming me up, all over my body tingled wherever his hands touched. When finally our kiss ended Oz started kissing lower, tasting licking like a fire over my skin that I welcomed.

Oz’s kisses wandered lower until he met the material of my shirt, looming up with those dark copper eyes I helped him remove the layer, exposing my now erect nipples to the cool air. I hadn’t worn a bra when I left the house, just a plain white blouse and leggings. Even now I could feel the wetness between my legs dampen the black leggings. I wanted to rub against them, to relieve the ache between them. Oz must have sensed my desire because one of his hands left my breasts to travel over my stomach, hooking under the material and creeping closer to my core.

At first touch of his thick fingers on my hottest part I bowed back, crying out. I had no worries about being heard, we were too far out for anyone but the night to listen in. He kissed the little erect nubs on my breasts, sucking them into his hot mouth, tongue and teeth scraping at every nerve. Pulling more and more gasps and whimpers from my lips. Oz’s mouth lingered at the valley between my breast, pressing hot wet kisses to the skin, his other hand traveled lower to aid in relieving me of my pants. I lifted my bottom to they could be pulled down and with them the rest of my ashen haired lover.

I vaguely saw the leggings fly off to the side as I lay naked in the clearing with Oz, his mouth taking up the task his hands had not yet finished. His tongue swirled over my clit and then he flicked at it with a lick before kissing the delicate area. When his hands cupped on either side of my thighs holding them apart to fit his wide shoulders I could only whimper. My wetness took on a new meaning when Oz started using his tongue to enter my heat burying his head and licking all over my sweet spots.

My legs twitched in his hands but I could neither wrap them around his head nor escape the onslaught. My hands fisted in his hair, pulling and pushing for more, less and more again. The only sounds in the clearing were of my cries of pleasure and his wet licks from between my legs. Oz worked me up in a fever, one hand released my thigh so it could help push me to new heights. Fingers, only one at first joined his tongue but soon another and then his thumb began slow circles over my neglected clit.

The build up was fast and when I climaxed my hands clamped over Oz’s head as he lapped at the juices that flowed from me. My free leg spasmed and wrapped itself around him my heart pounding a mile a minute. Eventually my twitching and high slowed, though my breath still came in large heavy pants and my racing heart wouldn’t calm. The heat remained even as my grip relaxed enough for Oz to move back up. His face came within an inch of mine, all soft eyed and happy, I wanted to give to him as he had done for me but when I tried to draw him back down for another hot kiss he only pecked me once and smiled his face nuzzled into mine. “Your tired my love, just rest now. There will be a lifetime for us to make love to each other.” I could feel his happiness, his thoughts and there was nothing in his mind to suggest that he had wanted anything more then to show how much he loved and cherished me.

The sudden breeze had me shivering and Oz removed the thin coat he had come out with to drape it over my body as he flopped to my side. I watched as his eyes search out stars but his hand curled around mine, holding it tightly.

Its at times like this when I am at my most happy. Free from all the thoughts and feelings of people yet not alone because the man I love is besides me holding my hand. My legs are still shaky and wet from my orgasm so I turn slightly onto my side so I can watch those copper eyes shift. “Ozpin.” I whispered.

I immediately have his attention as he looks into my eyes. “Yes love?”

Quickly before I lose my courage I lean over and give him a kiss. Unlike the ones before, this kiss is sweet and slow as I try to pour all my of feelings, the good and the bad and the love I have beating within me for him. I try to pour it all into that one kiss, I can feel him kiss me back but its short and when my lips part from his I whisper over his cheek.

“I love you.”


End file.
